


Sempre un giovedì sera

by Papysanzo89



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Hilarious, M/M, Spider-man is tired of his shit, THE BOXES - Freeform, white - Freeform, yellow - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: Spiderman trascorreva delle piacevoli serate, alle volte.Un ladro qui, un borseggiatore là, cose semplici che riusciva a risolvere facilmente (quando non c'era un pericolo mortale per la Terra, perlomeno).Tutto questo almeno finché Deadpool non si presentava sul suo cammino.E Deadpool si presentava sempre sul suo cammino.





	Sempre un giovedì sera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



Fanfiction scritta per il Secret Santa 2017 su questo prompt:  
   
Prompt 3: Per un qualche motivo Personaggio A e Personaggio B si ritrovano a condividere il letto prima che tra loro sia successo qualcosa. Durante la notte Personaggio A inizia a parlare nel sonno e a dire cose su Personaggio B (romantiche o rancorose sentimentali a scelta). I’m a slut per il bedsharing e ste cagate.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
“Ricordami come siamo finiti in questa situazione.”  
“Uuhm… mera sfortuna?”  
Spiderman sospira pesantemente e chiude gli occhi, cosa che Deadpool non può vedere a causa della maschera, chiedendosi perché, _perché diavolo capitano tutte a lui._  
È un giovedì sera qualsiasi, uno di quelli dove fermi qualche borseggiatore e scambi due battute col solito rivenditore di hot-dog dietro l’angolo (insomma, viene fame anche lui ogni tanto) ed entro le tre puoi essere a casa al calduccio a farti una sana dormita (una di quelle che durano _ben_ cinque ore).  
Ma questo non è un giovedì sera qualunque.  
Diciamo pure che non è mai un giorno qualunque quando si presenta Deadpool.  
Peter è sicuro che stavano cercando di sventare una rapina fino a qualche minuto prima e poi si sono ritrovati chiusi nel caveau di una delle più importanti banche di New York senza uno straccio di ladro.  
E ovviamente i caveau non si aprono dall’interno. O prima di una certa ora.  
“È la stessa situazione di Deadpool e i Mercenari per Soldi nr° 23, nemmeno lì ricordo come mi sono ritrovato chiuso in un caveau. Probabilmente è stata colpa di Solo. È sempre colpa sua.”  
Peter sbatterebbe volentieri la testa contro il muro più vicino.  
Ha lezione domani mattina. E ha maledettamente fame. Ed è stanco. E vuole andare a dormire. E lì dentro fa freddo. E…  
“Sai che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stia parlando, vero?”  
“Certo che lo so.”  
“Bene, almeno questo.”  
Spiderman si guarda attorno; le pareti di spesso acciaio gli restituiscono lo sguardo con aria gelida e i cassetti mezzi aperti con i soldi sparpagliati per terra sollazzano il suo disturbo ossessivo/compulsivo per l’ordine.  
“Dimmi che in quella cintura hai un mazzo di carte per passare la serata, ti prego.”  
Deadpool apre bocca e fa per dire qualcosa.  
“Se provi a fare anche solo una battuta sulla parola _mazzo_ giuro che sfondo il muro con la tua testa.”  
A quel punto Deadpool resta in silenzio per qualche secondo e sembra riflettere seriamente sulla minaccia.  
“ _Baby boy,_ qui però mi si sta rovinando tutto il divertimento.”  
Peter fa un mezzo sorriso.  
“Mi dispiace, niente trucchetti nella cintura del vecchio ‘Pool. Peròòòòò…” e Peter se lo sente che il peggio sta per arrivare: “… potremmo farci le trecce e parlare della nostra attuale cotta come nei migliori pigiama party di sedicenni prese dalla boyband del momento. Okay inizio io. Ho una cotta _pazzesca_ per il nostro amichevole ragazzo in tuta di spandex che non lascia nulla all’immaginazione di quartiere. Culo da 10 e lode con bacio accademico. E con bacio accademico intendo-”  
“Aaaaaah! Zitto. Silenzio. Sshh! Tappati quella maledetta boccaccia. Non provare nemmeno a finire quello che stavi per dire. Sssh!” Peter se lo sente di avere il collo paonazzo e le orecchie calde ma fa finta di niente mentre impreca mentalmente con l’idiota che si ritrova davanti e gli intima di stare zitto, _zitto ti supplico._  
Deadpool se la ride ma sembra lasciare perdere il discorso, mentre cammina a grosse falcate su e giù nel caveau, come se potesse in qualche modo risolvere qualcosa.  
“Beh, credo che non ci sia molto altro da fare,” si risolve poi a dire l’altro come se nulla fosse e si siede a terra, le gambe distese sul pavimento e le braccia dietro la testa. “Credo che dovremmo restare qui fino a domani. Immagino che l’idea di stare bloccato con me non sconfinferi molto i tuoi sensi di ragno ma…” la frase resta in sospeso, così come una mano di Deadpool che gli indica di sedersi accanto a lui, ma Peter fa il finto offeso e si va a sedere esattamente dall’altra parte, le braccia e le gambe incrociate mentre cerca di riscaldarsi come meglio può.  
Deadpool continua a fissarlo e ha la faccia di uno che sta per dire l’ennesima cazzata. Peter si domanda quando ha cominciato a conoscerlo così bene da capire quando sta per straparlare nonostante indossi una maschera. Anche se, c’è da dire, Wade spara cazzate il 99,9% del tempo, quindi forse non è nemmeno così bravo a conoscere le persone ma questo è solo Wade che fa… _Wade_.  
“Sai che la Disney ha comprato la Marvel secoli fa? Posso dire allora che sei la mia principessa Disney preferita?”  
E Peter non lo capisce. Per niente. Di che diavolo sta parlando adesso?  
“Puoi fare dei riferimenti che possa cogliere anch’io? Almeno così ogni tanto riesco a starti dietro!”  
“Sai che puoi starmi dietro ogni volta che-”  
Il lingotto d’oro che gli arriva in faccia lo fa sanguinare per cinque minuti buoni.  
Peter non si pente di niente.  
   
***  
   
Peter è stanco. È veramente sull’orlo dell’esaurimento nervoso. Ha fame, ha sonno, ha freddo, il pavimento è duro e scomodo e si vorrebbe lagnare da almeno un’ora ma non vuole farlo davanti a Deadpool.  
Lo stesso Deadpool che sembra essere perfettamente a suo agio disteso su un pavimento ricoperto di soldi e che da mezz’ora a questa parte ha iniziato un dibattito sui migliori ristoranti di tacos di tutta la città. Un dibattito con _Yellow,_ da quanto ha capito.   
“Ehi, Spidey?” Peter alza lo sguardo da terra e lo punta dritto sulla causa di tutti i suoi mali. “Mi sembri un pochino stanco?”  
Peter apre la bocca e tutto quello che gli esce fuori è un sibilo strozzato. Non perché non abbia niente da dire, ma perché ha da dire talmente tanto che gli rimane bloccato tutto in gola.  
“Dai, tra un paio d’ore saremo fuori da qui e potrai farti una dormita fino a mezzogiorno. Del giorno dopo.”  
Peter soppesa l’idea di lanciargli un altro lingotto.  
“Domani mattina, o per meglio dire tra meno di sei ore, ho un esame, _idiota_ , e devo anche presentarmi al lavoro o è la volta buna che mi licenziano. Non tutti possiamo dormire fino ad orari indecenti come te!”  
Deadpool lo fissa per qualche istante, sulla maschera un’espressione d’orrore, e Peter lo guarda a sua volta stranito: non pensava di aver detto chissà che cosa.  
“Ma con esami tu intendi _esami universitari,_ vero? O perlomeno esami da ragazzo che ha superato i diciott'anni e può legalmente essere corteggiato da una persona con qualche annetto più di lui, sì? Stai zitto _Yellow_ , che gli importa quanti _effettivi_ anni di differenza abbiamo?!”  
E così Spiderman si ritrova ad alzare gli occhi al cielo perché, _sul serio_ , di tutto ciò che ha detto questo è quello che gli è rimasto impresso?  
“Sì...” il tono è esasperato ma non può e non vuole farci niente. “Sì, ho ventidue anni, corteggiami quanto vuoi.” Come se il suo permesso avrebbe potuto fare la benché minima differenza.  
E Deadpool si mette a fare qualche versetto stridulo mentre parla di scrivere questa cosa sul suo diario di Hello Kitty e a Peter scappa un mezzo sorriso nonostante il freddo pungente gli faccia praticamente battere i denti.  
“Spidey, stai battendo i denti o hai delle maracas nascoste sotto il costume?” Peter vorrebbe farsela una risata, soprattutto all’immagine di lui che si porta delle maracas dietro (nascondendole dove in quel costume, poi?), ma non ne ha la forza.  
“ _Baby boy_ , sul serio, hai freddo?”  
Vorrebbe rispondere di no, fare l’uomo tutto d’un pezzo e dimostrare di non temere niente, nemmeno le basse temperature (la sua più acerrima nemica a quanto pare), ma è davvero stufo e Deadpool, per una volta, sembra davvero preoccupato. Così si ritrova ad annuire.  
“Beh, nella sfortuna sei il ragno più fortunato di tutta New York!” Peter lo guarda e lo osserva allargare le braccia. “Wade Wilson, calorifero umano da quando mi hanno fottuto pelle e cervello. Al tuo servizio.”  
Cala il silenzio per qualche lunghissimo secondo.  
Forse Peter ha capito male? O Deadpool si sta davvero offrendo di scaldarlo?  
Passa ancora qualche istante e l’espressione sul viso di Deadpool vacilla. “Beh, o forse no. In realtà forse ho qualcosa nel-”  
Ma Spiderman è conosciuto anche per la sua prontezza di riflessi e velocità, così in men che non si dica lo spazio che c’è tra di loro si riduce bruscamente e Peter è schiacciato contro il fianco di Wade e ciò che sente è tepore. Finalmente.  
Ed è evidente che Deadpool non se l’aspettava sul serio, perché resta rigido ed immobile per un po’, almeno finché Peter non si posiziona meglio e gli passa un braccio attorno al suo per stare un po’ più comodo.  
Forse se ne pentirà domani (per non dire quasi certamente) ma per adesso il caldo che sente gli fa passare ogni dubbio sul volere restare lì spiaccicato di fianco Wade ed è davvero, _davvero_ stanco.  
Si addormenta dopo nemmeno cinque minuti.  
   
***  
   
[L’ha fatto davvero.]  
   
 _(Sì, l’ha fatto davvero.)_  
   
[È pazzo.]  
   
 _(Pensavo avesse un po’ più istinto di conservazione.)_  
   
[Lo pensavo pure io, e invece guardalo qui. Si è addormentato.]  
   
 _(Però quanto è carino.)_  
   
[Indossa la maschera, non è né più né meno carino del solito.]  
   
 _(Ma_ dorme _.)_  
   
[Sì, con _addosso_ la maschera.]  
   
 _(Non riesci mai a capire quando qualcuno è bello. Ecco perché non mi fai mai i complimenti.)_  
   
[Mio Dio, sei una voce nella testa di uno psicopatico. _Come_ potrei trovarti carino se non hai un corpo?]  
   
 _(Sono tutte scuse!)_  
   
[Vorrei tanto roteare gli occhi, se solo ne avessi.]  
   
 _(Comunque credo che a Wade sia partita qualche cellula. È in catalessi da un po’.)_  
   
[Ha Spidey spiaccicato addosso. Il nostro sogno segreto più frequente, il nostro sogno _bagnato_ più frequente. Dagli tempo.]  
   
“Avete finito di chiacchierare, lassù?”  
   
[Eccolo.]  
   
Wade in effetti è rimasto per qualche minuto in silenzio a fissare Spiderman – _Spiderman,_ signore e signori- addormentatoglisi addosso.  
Un’esperienza a dir poco surreale.  
Non pensava avrebbe accettato sul serio. Si aspettava qualche battuta, qualche rimbeccata sul fatto che lui scherzi troppo spesso sul volergli mettere le mani addosso, non certamente di ritrovarselo attaccato.  
A sapere che nella vita bastava chiedere avrebbe iniziato a farlo prima.  
Sposta il braccio dalla stretta di Spidey e glielo porta attorno alle spalle, facendolo stendere in una posizione un po’ più comoda su di sé e quello dorme talmente profondamente da non accorgersi di niente.  
Wade lo fissa per un po’ nonostante non possa vedere altro che la sua maschera ma è come se fosse un momento importante, uno di quelli da scolpire nella propria mente. In fin dei conti Spidey si è _fidato_ di lui, si è fidato ad addormentarsi vicino a un mercenario, si è fidato che la propria identità segreta rimarrà… beh, _segreta_ , e questo è molto più di quanto Wade in realtà si meriti. E molto più di quello che la gente gli offre di solito.  
   
Si mette comodo come può.  
Sarà una notte piacevole.  
   
Non sa ancora quanto si sbaglia.  
   
***  
   
È passata un’ora da quando Spidey si è addormentato e Wade ha trascorso il tempo discutendo con _White_ se sia più gnocca Natalie Portman come Jane Foster o Cobie Smulders come Maria Hill. Alla fine hanno concordato su Natalie Portman, ma anche sul fatto che sia la più inutile dei personaggi nei film Marvel mai esistita.  
Ed è in quel momento che Spidey inizia a dimenarsi, quasi infastidito, e Wade sposta il braccio e lo lascia muovere liberamente.  
“Ehi Spidey, dormito bene?”  
Spiderman alza il viso e lo fissa per diversi secondi, rimanendo in silenzio.  
“Spidey?”  
“I delfini lo sanno.”  
Wade rimane basito per un attimo, sbatte le palpebre e resta a fissarlo.  
“Chi sa cosa?”  
“I delfini. E hanno tentato di avvisarci ma non abbiamo ascoltato la canzone ed ora è tardi.”  
No, a quanto pare non ha capito male.  
A quanto pare Spidey è sonnambulo.  
Wade rischia di fracassarsi qualche costola nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere.  
“Ah certo, i delfini. Brutta storia.”  
“Mi serve un asciugamano.”  
Detto questo si alza e raggiunge (illeso, grazie al cielo, nonostante tutti i pacchi e i cassetti rovesciati a terra) le cassette di sicurezza poste sulla parete opposta a dov’erano.  
“Se questa è una citazione a Guida Galattica per Autostoppisti sappi che ti sposerò. Anche contro la tua volontà. Conosco un tipo a Las Vegas che… oh, a proposito, non ti pare ci sia un’enorme somiglianza tra Martin Freeman e il nostro amico Everett Ross? No perché io-”  
Ma Wade smette di parlare e si precipita dal suo supereroe preferito non appena quello inizia a staccare dalla parete le casseforti una per una, scuotendo la testa come se non trovasse ciò che sta cercando, salvo poi ricordare che non è il caso di svegliare i sonnambuli. Ma per quale motivo poi? _Yellow_ e _White_ non sembrano essere di molto aiuto in questa situazione, rimangono zitti in un angolo, proprio quando _dovrebbero_ dire qualcosa.  
“Ehi, ehi, Spidey! Basta così, ce l’ho io un asciugamano!”  
Spiderman, le dita conficcate in una cassaforte come se fosse fatta di burro, si ferma e si volta a guardarlo.  
“Chi sei tu?”  
“È la domanda della vita? Chi siamo? Da dove veniamo? Cosa facciamo?”  
Spiderman allunga una mano.  
“Mi daresti l’asciugamano? È importante.”  
E siccome Wade è sinteticamente un coglione che parla senza riflettere non ha la minima idea di cosa dargli, ma suppone che possa andare bene qualsiasi cosa. Si toglie la maschera e gliel’appoggia sulla mano, l’altro la stringe ed è come se la stesse esaminando sul serio (nonostante stia guardando tutto da un’altra parte) e dopo qualche secondo di accorato silenzio annuisce e se la posa sulla spalla.  
“Perfetto.”  
Wade sospira pesantemente e si asciuga un figurato sudore dalla fronte. Detesta rimanere senza maschera, soprattutto in presenza di altre persone (soprattutto in presenza di _Spidey_ ) ma può considerarsi relativamente al sicuro.  
“Che ne dici allora di ritornare a sederti? È più sicuro viaggiare seduti!”  
[E questo che diavolo vorrebbe dire?!]  
“Oh, chiudi quella bocca!”  
“Non ho detto niente.”  
“No, non tu… argh. Senti, vieni qua!”  
E Spiderman lo fa. Si avvicina, si fa prendere la mano e guidare nel posto in cui erano prima e Wade ringrazia ogni divinità conosciuta e non per averla avuta così semplice.  
Si siedono di nuovo e di nuovo Spidey gli si appoggia contro, anche se stavolta sono molto più vicini perché Spiderman si è messo col viso nell’incavo del suo collo e Wade è sicuro che potrebbe venirgli un infarto da un momento all’altro per una cosa simile.  
“Senti, Spidey, forse…”  
Ma Spidey sta di nuovo dormendo.  
E stavolta russa leggermente.  
Wade se lo sente: questa è la sua fine.  
   
Nuovamente si sbaglia.  
   
***  
   
Wade ha deciso che poterà Spidey da uno specialista del sonno appena usciti da lì dentro, perché la situazione inizia a degenerare in qualcosa che sembra uno dei suoi peggiori incubi.  
Ha avuto altri tre episodi simili in meno di due ore e adesso finalmente capisce _perché_ ogni volta che lo incontra Spidey è stanco. A dire il vero si chiede come possa semplicemente non crollare a terra per la stanchezza se ogni notte è _così. Un incubo._  
Ad un certo punto ha iniziato a parlare a proposito di qualcosa legato alla chimica ma dopo le prime cinque parole Wade ha lasciato perdere (e si è chiesto se per caso Tony Stark avesse un figlio illegittimo di cui nessuno sa niente) e ha tentato di farlo sedere perché _no, Spidey, quella non è una lavagna e tu non sei un insegnante._  
   
   
La volta dopo vuole riordinare camera (o qualcosa di molto simile) perché ha iniziato a raccogliere le banconote da terra dicendo che no, non andava assolutamente bene vivere in tutto quel casino o zia May ( _chi?_ ) se la sarebbe presa a morte e allora niente biscotti allo zenzero per Natale.  
   
La volta dopo ancora Spidey, in uno strano modo contorto, sta per togliersi la maschera e per presentarsi. Wade è costretto a tenergliela giù con tutta la forza che si ritrova e a cantare a squarciagola _Oops I did it again_ (dovrà per sempre ringraziare la Dea Britney che lo tira fuori dalle situazioni più orrende della vita) perché con una mano sola non riesce a tapparsi entrambe le orecchie.  
   
La volta dopo ancora Wade chiede pietà perché non ne può più e vuole dormire anche lui. Badare alle altre persone è stancante, come diavolo fanno gli Avengers a farlo _quotidianamente_? Ma soprattutto _gratuitamente?!_  
“Spideeeey…” il tono è lamentoso e prega che questa sia l’ultima volta che gli capita di dovergli stare dietro. “Cosa c’è adesso? Che succede? Quale mondo alieno sta per essere distrutto? Quale classe di chimica dobbiamo salvare? In che universo parallelo dob-?”  
“Devo andare da Wade.”  
Il suddetto Wade rimane senza parole e rimane a fissarlo imbambolato.  
Molto probabilmente Spidey sta parlando di tutto un altro Wade, fatto sta che il cuore in gola se l’è ritrovato comunque.  
“Chi è? Un tuo amico del college?”  
Spidey scuote la testa.  
“Ho appuntamento con Wade.” E diciamo pure che questo non rende le cose molto più chiare ma alla fine Spidey si volta –ed è impressionante perché sembra fissarlo davvero oltre le lenti bianche della sua maschera- e continua. “Deadpool. Devi conoscerlo Deadpool, tutti conoscono Deadpool. Abbiamo questa specie di cosa che ci vediamo _per caso…”_ e se non bastasse la voce sarcastica a sottolineare quelle ultime parole lo farebbero le virgolette che sta facendo le con le dita “...una volta alla settimana e facciamo team-up. Lui porta cibo che io puntualmente rifiuto finché quasi non mi obbliga a mangiare e io offro da bere. Ogni tanto mi invita da lui dopo ma ho sempre il presentimento che non sia per giocare a Mario Kart sulla sua nuova Switch. Anche se, maledizione, vorrei giocarci davvero. A Mario Kart, intendo.”  
Wade è lì, ancora fermo come un idiota a fissarlo, mentre non capisce se ha avuto appuntamenti con Spiderman da un paio di mesi a questa parte o se sta per caso avendo una visione. Forse si è addormentato anche lui alla fine.  
“Ogni tanto è talmente fastidioso che gli vorrei chiudere la bocca con un pugno, non smette mai di parlare. _Mai._ E lo dice uno che non sta mai zitto, ma dopo averlo conosciuto la parola _parlantina_ acquista tutto un altro significato. Nuove vette. È impossibile stargli dietro.”  
 _Eeeeeee no,_ decisamente non sta sognando.  
“Però mi piace stare con lui. Non capisco perché nessuno lo sopporti, o perché debbano sempre parlare male di lui. Ormai è più di un anno e mezzo che non uccide nessuno, sta cercando di migliorare, ma se nessuno gli da una mano e tutti non fanno altro che demotivarlo come può farcela da solo? Tutti abbiamo avuto una seconda possibilità, non capisco perché con lui debba essere diverso, lo trovo ingiusto.”  
Ah okay, allora forse è proprio morto (finalmente!), è finito in paradiso o qualcosa del genere e qualcuno lassù lo ama talmente tanto da fargli avere queste visioni.  
È stupendo.  
“Che poi sia anche un coglione è un altro paio di maniche ma-”  
“Oookay, okay, chiudiamola qui. Lasciamoci il dolce ricordo di questa bellissima serata nei nostri cuori, non roviniamo questo magico momento. Facciamo finta che la cosa finisce qui e che tu adori Deadpool sopra ogni altra cosa e stop.”  
Spidey si ritrova a ridere ed annuisce. “Va bene, restiamo così allora.”  
Wade si ritrova con le farfalle nello stomaco per una cosa detta a cuore leggero da un sonnambulo. “Restiamo così.” ripete.  
Dopo qualche altro minuto riesce a farlo sedere (e questa volta pensa che forse sarebbe il caso di legarlo con qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ ) e qualche borbottio più tardi Spidey russa di nuovo.  
Wade spera davvero che sia la fine di una nottata infinita.  
   
Questa volta gli va bene.  
   
***  
   
Vengono svegliati dal rumore della porta del caveau che si spalanca e dal vociare di persone incollerite.  
Spiderman si alza di soprassalto dal petto di Deadpool e quello si copre con una mano gli occhi e borbotta qualcosa su come dovrebbero venir svegliate le persone di prima mattina.  
Tutt’a un tratto sono entrambi in piedi, circondati da polizia e banchieri e guardie giurate e giornalisti e chi più ne ha più ne metta perché nessuno dei due è in grado di capire che diavolo stia succedendo.  
Il primo a riaversi del tutto –nonostante sembri strano a dirlo- è Deadpool, che allontana tutti a forza di spintoni prendendo Spiderman per un braccio e portandoselo dietro, afferra poi quello che sembra il capo della situazione e fornendo una spiegazione in fretta e furia, uscendo dalla banca di corsa nemmeno fossero loro i rapinatori.  
La stampa non la prenderà molto bene.  
Spiderman fa spallucce al pensiero perché _tanto ormai.._.  
A Deadpool non è mai fregato prima, figuriamoci adesso.  
Riescono a defilarsi senza alcun problema grazie a Spidey che lancia una ragnatela e li fa arrivare sul tetto del palazzo adiacente, nascosti in pieno giorno e dietro il luogo dell’incidente: efficace e funzionale. Wade è rimasto troppo sorpreso dall’essere stato preso in braccio (da Spidey! Preso in braccio da _Spidey!)_ d’improvviso per emettere suono.  
“Questa sarà difficile da spiegare a Tony…” dice Spiderman mentre si solleva di poco la maschera per riuscire a respirare meglio. “Dio, mi sembra di indossare questa cosa da settimane. Decisamente non è un tessuto traspirante, eh?”  
Si volta verso Deadpool con mezzo sorriso, pronto alla battuta, ma alla fine il sorriso si spegne e le labbra formano una piccola _o_ come se fosse sorpreso da qualcosa e, alla fine, appare un ghigno.  
 “Lo sapevo di avere ragione! E tu avevi torto!”  
Deadpool si ritrova sorpreso del repentino scambio di argomento ma fa finta di niente.  
“Vorrei farti notare che io ho molto spesso torto quindi questa non è una novità. Ma in che cosa avrei torto questa volta di preciso?”  
Spidey si avvicina, sempre sorridendo (Wade ha un brivido non molto piacevole che gli scende lungo la schiena, come un brutto presentimento) e occhieggia Deadpool, che resta immobile perché non ha idea di che cosa stia succedendo.  
Almeno finché l’altro non si avvicina e gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia.  
Sulla guancia _scoperta_. Perché è talmente furbo da essersi completamente dimenticato la maschera nel deposito. In pieno giorno. È a viso scoperto in pieno giorno davanti alla _crush_ della vita e non se n’è nemmeno accorto. _Fantastico._  
[Ti pare che sia questo il punto al momento?!?]  
Probabilmente no, ma probabilmente si è pure dimenticato come si chiama, al momento.  
“Ho un debole per gli occhi blu scuro come i tuoi, ma che resti una cosa tra di noi. Ci vediamo ‘Pool!” detto questo Spiderman se ne va, lasciandolo lì sul tetto di un palazzo sconosciuto in un posto che nemmeno ricorda perché Spiderman lo ha appena baciato sulla guancia. E gli ha detto che ha un debole per gli occhi blu _come i suoi_. E forse dovrebbe spararsi a una gamba per vedere se sta sognando o meno.  
Si riprende giusto in tempo prima di vederlo svoltare l’angolo.  
“La prossima volta porto i tacos! E dovrai offrirmi una birra per questa orribile nottata!”  
Spidey solleva un braccio in segno di comprensione e di saluto e poi sparisce dietro l’angolo.  
Alla fine non è poi andata così male.  
   
Sente ancora la guancia calda dove Spidey l’ha baciato.  
   
[Lo sai che è impossibile, sì?]  
   
 _(E lascialo sognare ogni tanto!)_  
   
   
   
   
   
***  
   
   
   
   
   
“Io non sono affatto sonnambulo!”  
  
“Ooh, Petey-pie. Finiamo Mario Kart, andiamo a letto e ne riparliamo domani mattina.”  
   
   
  
   
   
   
  
 


End file.
